


what else can we do when we're feeling low?

by juricii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I AM POGGING THRU THE PAIN EJHGHEKWJ, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecurity, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Dialogue, Pain, Sad Ending, Suicide, Suicide Notes, vent fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Tommy's love for the world slowly diminishes, and it leads him to a dark path, and so he writes a letter to those he will leave behind.OR: Tommy's last words to those he cares about.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 22
Kudos: 220





	what else can we do when we're feeling low?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [Cold Water](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMvIARf_SUU) by Major Lazer

Tommy is a lovely child. He is loud, dedicated, loyal, if not a tad bit obnoxious at some points, but that is said in the best way possible; he is like a younger brother, most would say. He has lots of love and positivity to give others, even if he protests that, that’s too _“emotional”_ and _“sappy_ ” for him.

But, like all good things, it eventually comes to an end. He cannot carry on with the weight pressurizing his heart. He cannot handle the pressure that comes from being such a prominent content creator in a large community. He cannot bring himself to fake his personality-- _his happiness, that is._ Everyday and every evening he looks in the mirror, he finds himself looking different each time; more tired and burdened, and dull eyes reflecting in the glass, staring back at him.

* * *

He writes.

He writes a letter.

He writes a letter before he decides to stop.

He writes a letter before he decides to stop posting.

He writes a letter before he decides to stop posting, and deactivate Twitter with a statement.

He writes a letter before he decides to stop posting, and deactivate Twitter with a statement, along with his _“ending-it-all”_ agenda.

* * *

  
  


_“Hello, to anyone reading this,”_ the first line reads.

_It’s probably a bit late for you to do anything; I reckon you’ve already found my dead body. Oh well. Isn’t that unfortunate? Anyways. I just want to apologize. I’m sorry for being what you all classified as “annoying” and a “gremlin.” I’m sorry that your experience with me was so shitty while I was alive._

_I’m sorry I didn’t look closely at my actions._

_To Wilbur: You were like the older brother I’ve always wanted, but never had, in my family. YOu always treated me kindly, despite the quips being thrown around at me. I love you. But did (or do?) you love me? I’m still not sure, to be honest._

_To Techno: I made fun of your monotone voice sometimes, and I’m sorry. I might’ve come off as a prick, but if I’m to be honest, I was probably just projecting my insecurities onto you because I was unable to face them myself and get help for it._

_To Phil: You were practically my second father. Your warm smiles and hearty laughs never failed to put a smile on my face. But did you mean them? Did you mean the compliments you gave to me? Did you truly mean it when you called me a good child? Who knows._

_To Niki: You’re a great person, and you’re very pogchamp. Please take care of Wilbur for me, okay? Thank you, my practically adopted Mom/Sister figure._

_To Dream Team: I enjoyed playing and causing chaos with you all on DSMP._

_To Schlatt: Thank you for being my role model. I couldn’t have thought of a better person to look up to._

_To Tubbo: My best friend! (Or at least I like to think so. You might not think the same, but that's okay) I've made great memories with you...Please don't forget about me Tubs..._

_To everyone else: This is probably sudden. The whole tweet I sent out was alarming to an extent, I reckon. I doubt you care about me though, because who could? I’m just a “loudmouth”, “gremlin”, “annoying”, “unfunny” and all that._

_Thank you for playing along with me though._

  
  


The calls on Discord and his phone go unanswered.

The next day, he appears on the news.

**[ BREAKING NEWS:** Local Nottingham Boy, Thomas Simons better known as TommyInnit on Youtube, found dead in home from suicide **]**

**Author's Note:**

> i am: poggin thru the pain yuh  
> \---  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘  
> \---  
> Also, join [The Writers Block Discord :)))](https://discord.gg/5hbkuAQNJB)


End file.
